


Методы воспитания

by Aizen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хашвальту нравится синий цвет. И Исида.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Методы воспитания

Закат отражается в циферблате латунных часов и наполняет углы кабинета загадочно прыгающими тенями.

Хашвальт откидывается на жесткую спинку кресла, складывает пальцы домиком и щурится. 

— Итак?

Исида стоит перед ним прямой, словно вязальную спицу проглотил. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, брови сведены к переносице — прямо солдат перед боем, готовый броситься с винтовкой на вражеский танк. 

А Хашвальт в который раз думает, какая превосходная у него все-таки выправка — как будто большую часть жизни Исида провел на плацу, а не горбился над шитьем и учебниками. Его очень легко представить в горностаевой мантии, принимающим военный парад. Если доживет, конечно. У Хашвальта по этому пункту большие сомнения. Иногда мальчишка бесит его так сильно, что убил бы своими руками, удушил без всякого фольштендига.

— Двадцать восемь, — невозмутимо отвечает Исида, внимательно разглядывая что-то за спиной Хашвальта. Может, шкаф, может, окно, в которое виден кусок тренировочного плаца, а может, картину — скверную копию Рихтера, уродующую интерьер — надо бы вынести на помойку, да руки не доходят. 

Хашвальт вздыхает. Со штернриттерами, этой разномастной толпой головорезов и психов, куда как проще, даже голос повышать не надо — достаточно чуть-чуть нахмурить брови, и все, включая неуправляемого Базз-Би, начинают ходить по струнке. У Хашвальта ушли годы, чтобы создать себе определенную репутацию, и теперь она работает на него. Работала — до появления Исиды. Этот изо всех сил пытается показать, как сильно ему наплевать на авторитеты и правила. Исида из тех, кого можно заставить прыгнуть с моста — если сказать, что нельзя. Иногда это даже умиляет, но чаще всего раздражает.

— Что двадцать восемь? — переспрашивает Хашвальт, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Перед ним наследник и преемник Его Величества, будущий император, единственный квинси, переживший Аусвеллен.

Ремня бы ему хорошего.

— А что итак? — отбивает удар Исида. Глаза насмешливо блестят за стеклами очков. Красивые глаза, яркие, синие. Хашвальт нравится . И Исида ему тоже нравится, несмотря на периодически возникающее желание его прикончить. А еще он очень напоминает одного своенравного мальчишку, которого Хашвальт знал очень давно. Тот тоже все делал по-своему и посылал, куда подальше желающих о нем позаботиться. Прошла тысяча лет, мальчишка вырос, но не изменился.

— Я вот об этом, — Хашвальт тянется и обводит пальцем синяк на левой скуле Исиды — насыщенный, багрово-красный, совсем свежий. Сразу видно — ручная работа, — кто? 

— Налетел в темноте на дверцу шкафа, — ровно отвечает Исида. Он не отстраняется, а Хашвальт не убирает руку — и чувствует его теплое дыхание кончиками пальцев, — сегодня утром.

Хашвальт кивает и наконец, позволяет себе улыбнуться колкой сухой улыбкой. Знакомые с этой улыбкой уже рыли бы окоп и растягивали по периметру колючую проволоку.

Напряжение заполняет комнату, такое ощутимое, что его можно резать ломтиками.

Хашвальт наклоняет голову, вцепившись взглядом в лицо Исиды. Металлические дужки очков отливают серым. Хашвальту ужасно хочется их снять, но еще не время. 

— Еще она порвала тебе плащ и вывихнула запястье, — медленно произносит он. — А потом вы на пару разнесли восточное крыло. Какая агрессивная дверца.

Исида неопределенно пожимает плечами, изображая невозмутимость так усердно, что вот-вот пар из ушей повалит. Понятие «гордость квинси» будто для него выдумали. На мгновение во взгляде мелькает тщательно скрываемое раздражение, которое тут же сменяет вызов. 

— Весь ваш Силберн сплошной дурдом на выезде.

— Наш Силберн, наследник, — Хашвальт гладит тонкие плотно сжатые губы. Жесткие стали, обветрились и покрылись трещинами. — Ванденрейх тебе не пляж в летний день. — Но прикасаться к ним все равно приятно. — Наш. Так кто?

Исида подается вперед, упираясь ладонями в столешницу, и невольно прижмуривается под ласкающими прикосновениями. Хашвальту в такие моменты его почти жалко. Расхаживает тут с надменным видом, изображает из себя то ли одинокого мстителя, то ли шпиона в тылу врага — а на деле испуганный, одинокий мальчишка, домашний щенок. Сидел бы дома, у миски с мясом, так нет же — стукнуло в голову побегать с волками. 

— Я сам разберусь, — сердито отвечает Исида, встряхивая головой. — Тебя не касается.

— Меня касается все, что касается тебя, — холодно напоминает Хашвальт.

— Присматривай, — небрежно бросает Его Величество после церемонии представления.

Хашвальту это не слишком нравится, но он живет, чтобы выполнять волю Его Величества. Он берет мальчишку под свою опеку, попутно пытаясь вложить в дурную голову хоть немного здравого смысла. Задача оказалась не из легких, можно было защитить Исиду от яда Аскина, когтей Цан Ду и особого внимания Бамбиетты. Нельзя было защитить Исиду от Исиды. Он с готовностью бросается в расставленные ловушки. А Хашвальт привычно перехватывает его на полпути к очередному самоубийству.

— Какие ко мне претензии? — Исида раздраженно поправляет сползающие на переносицу очки. — Ты сам записался в няньки. 

От накатившего раздражения темнеет в глазах, а горло перехватывает невидимая рука. Хашвальт знает это чувство — еще чуть-чуть и взрывом разворотит пол дворца. Он хватает Исиду за воротник — ткань мундира колючая и шероховатая, форма для всех одна, будь ты принц Света или последний рядовой. 

— Мне кажется, — сбивчиво выдыхает Хашвальт в губы Исиде, — няньке самое время браться за ремень.

И взрыв гремит только для них, прокатывается по комнате беззвучной волной. От поцелуя кружится голова, и фейерверк в крови рассыпается огненными искрами. Исида перебирается через стол, снося коленом — наверняка, нарочно — перекидной календарь и папку с документами, Исида седлает его бедра, зарывается прохладными пальцами в волосы, Исида отвечает на поцелуй так, как будто хочет укусить. Волосы пахнут мятой и еще чем-то неуловимым и приятным.

— Мог бы начать с этого вместо того, чтобы выносить мне мозг, — хрипло шепчет он, отстраняется и начинает расстегивать мундир. — А то я не знаю, что ни о чем, кроме секса, ты не думаешь.

— Разве я один? — насмешливо приподнимает брови Хашвальт, помогая ему справиться с неудобными пуговицами. Исида недовольно шипит, сбрасывая его руки — хочет быть независимым даже в этом. И растягивает себя всегда сам — по той же причине.

Мундир и рубашка летят ему за спину и ложатся на ковер поверх бумаг. Стягивая штаны, Исида неловко ерзает. Ягодицы у него холодные и упругие — Хашвальт прекрасно чувствует это даже через плотную шерстяную ткань. 

— Раздевайся уже, — с трудом произносит Исида. Хашвальт гладит его грудь, чувствуя бешеный стук сердца, очерчивает пальцами каменные мышцы пресса — результат многочасовых тренировок. Исида морщится и ловит его руки, стягивая зубами перчатки. Он любит, чтобы кожей к коже, Хашвальт знает его желания как свои собственные. 

Их тянет друг к другу — так сильно, что бурным сексом закончилась бы не только сора, но и совместное чтение Библии. Их связь — это одно безумие на двоих, она слегка, нет, очень и очень сильно отдает мазохизмом, но Хашвальту все равно. Он не слишком копается в себе, когда речь идет о влечении, да и зачем что-то понимать, когда вот оно — подхватило и понесло? В Ванденрейхе и так мало искреннего и настоящего.

Раздеваться Хашвальт не собирается — ни к чему — просто приподнимается в кресле и приспускает брюки вместе с бельем, освобождая напряженный обвитый венами член. В кресле не слишком удобно, но до спальни они все равно не доберутся, да и поза наездника Исиде идет. Хашвальт возится со спинкой, откидывая ее до максимума. 

Исида, не мигая, смотрит на налившуюся кровью головку, сглатывает и кидает быстрый взгляд на тумбочку. Обычной слюны недостаточно, чтобы растянуться, как следует — слишком мало его трахали до прихода в Ванденрейх — если вообще трахали.

— Второй ящик снизу, — подсказывает Хашвальт, — в самом углу.

— Готовился, извращенец, — с видимым облегчением фыркает Исида. 

— Цыц, — негромко приказывает Хашвальт, впиваясь в ягодицы стальными пальцами. Исида негромко вскрикивает, прогибаясь в пояснице. Наверняка синяки останутся, впрочем, если бы ему так не нравилось, он бы не приходил снова и снова.

Хашвальт смотрит, как Исида льет смазку себе на ладонь. В ноздри бьет запах персика, а в голове шумит тяжело и сладко, в кровь по капле вливается адреналин — прямо как перед сражением. 

Растягивается Исида без всяких намеков на эротику — двигает пальцами медленно и сосредоточенно, как будто выполняет какую-то нудную, но ответственную работу — только радужка темнеет, и на скулах загораются два неровных алых пятна. 

Хашвальт ждет, наблюдая за ним из-за полуопущенных ресниц, а когда Исида коротко кивает — можно, аккуратно подхватывает его под бедра, медленно опуская на свой член. Узко, все равно слишком узко. Беда с этими девственниками.

— Делай же... хоть что-нибудь делай, Хашвальт.

Исида закусывает губу, Хашвальт неторопливо слизывает красную каплю, показавшуюся в уголке рта — на вкус совсем не то, что Яхве, но тоже ничего — и приглушенно смеется.

— Не торопись. А то успеешь.

Исида тянется к своему члену, тот стоит так, что почти прижимается к животу. Хашвальт перехватывает запястье и смотрит строго, почти с угрозой.

— Сейчас выкину в коридор, — буднично предупреждает он.

— Убил бы тебя, — отвечает Исида, с силой обхватывая его шею — сильно, как будто хочет сломать, а может, и правда хочет. Ногти царапают кожу на затылке, и Хашвальт вздрагивает от острого удовольствия, — сволочь.

— Убьешь, — легко соглашается он, дергая его на себя, насаживая до упора. — Если сможешь.

Исида крупно вздрагивает и облизывает пересохшие губы, что-то бормочет в ответ: какую-то беспомощную ругань. Разбирать нет ни сил, ни желания, фантазия Исиды этого не стоит. Тем более, когда в висках шумит так, что не разбираешь даже своих мыслей.

Хашвальт ведет кончиком языка по подбородку, касается чувствительного места за ухом — судорожный выдох ерошит челку, скользит в горячий влажный рот. Он достаточно хорошо изучил его тело и знает, где надо погладить, чтобы Исида замолчал хоть на какое-то время.

Они целуются, сжимая друг друга в объятьях грубо, голодно, без намека на нежность. Они одно целое, один пульс на двоих, одно дыхание на двоих.

Воздуха не хватает, как будто кто-то выкачал его весь, заменив густым вязким маревом. Хашвальту жарко, как будто вокруг пустыня, надо было снять хотя бы мундир, да что теперь.

Исида трется об него всем телом и стонет что-то сквозь поцелуй. Челка прилипла ко лбу, ресницы склеились от пота, глаза огромные и шальные. Красивый мальчишка и целоваться любит, после него аж губы горят.

Хашвальт размеренно поглаживает его по спине вверх-вниз, обрисовывая пальцами каждый позвонок. Рано, еще рано. Он не торопится, впитывая всей кожей невозможные ощущения от прижатой к нему горячей влажной кожи. А потом начинает двигаться, мощными размеренными толчками. 

Хашвальт наращивает темп, от каждого рывка Исиду мотает в стороны, как соломенную куклу на ветру. Он цепляется за плечи Хашвальта, жмурится и гортанно вскрикивает. Хашвальт накрывает ладонью его член, с силой проводит по напряженному стволу — Исида запрокидывает голову и длинно стонет в потолок. 

— Хаш...вальт.

Наблюдать, как он пытается и не может сдержать себя, — ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Хашвальт кончает, услышав свое имя — за мгновение до того, как Исида выплескивается ему в ладонь. Мир разбивается на тысячу кусочков и складывается обратно, как мозаика в калейдоскопе. 

 

— Вытрись.

Хашвальт вытаскивает из ящика пачку салфеток и протягивает одну Исиде. 

 

— Точно готовился, — усмехается тот, неловко соскальзывая с колен — со стола опять что-то с грохотом падает. 

Хашвальт смотрит, как Исида вытирается, подбирает и натягивает форму, оправляет волосы. Спокойный, невозмутимый, с гордой осанкой и прямым взглядом, только дрожащие руки чуть-чуть выдают. 

Хашвальт выбрасывает использованную салфетку в мусорное ведро и кладет подбородок на скрещенные ладони. И начинает говорить, выключив советника и наставника. Как равный с равным.

— Постарайся понять. Тебя оценивают. Тебя проверяют. Все твои слабости как на ладони и твое желание доказать всем, что ничего не боишься — одна из них. Твоя сила ничего не стоит, если тебе необходимо доказывать ее каждому встречному.

Исида бросает возню с ремнем, моргает и смотрит недоверчиво — как будто видит впервые. 

— Спасибо, — наконец выдавливает он. — Выживу — учту.

Хашвальт вздыхает — хоть какой-то результат.

— Если ты перестанешь видеть во мне врага — станет легче, - предлагает он.

Исида спотыкается о ковер. Удивление превращается в замешательство, а сквозь него на мгновение проступает какое-то новое чувство. Потом он отворачивается и отвечает тихо, как будто где-то в комнате спит дракон.

— Я не считаю, что ты враг.

— Приходи вечером, — бросает Хашвальт ему вслед. — Мы не договорили.

— Будешь пороть? — деловито интересуется Исида. Обращенная к Хашвальту спина выражает немой вопрос: «Получил же свое, чего тебе?»

— Там видно будет.

Может, и выпорет. А может, положит руку на плечо и попросит быть осторожнее. Одно Хашвальт знает точно — их отношения вышли на новый уровень, а как они будут развиваться дальше, покажет время. Он сделал то, что нужно было сделать. Он протянул руку.

— Сам приходи, — сварливо отвечает Исида и, словно испугавшись своей грубости, добавляет, — в твоей башне наверняка морозильник. И одеяло свое возьми, если думаешь остаться на ночь.

И уходит. 

Хашвальт сидит расслабленно, прикрыв глаза и слушая удаляющиеся шаги. Вот и поговорили.

Дверь открывается снова, и в кабинет неслышной белой тенью скользит служанка. Собирает разлетевшиеся по всему ковру белые листы, складывает в аккуратную стопку и почтительно спрашивает:

— Господин Хашвальт, ужин подать сюда? 

— Чуть позже, — Хашвальт расправляет и надевает перчатки. Пустыню Сахару унес с собой Исида, и в кабинете снова холодно. — Выясни, с кем он сцепился на этот раз, — он перехватывает невыразительный взгляд черных глаз и добавляет на полтона ниже. — А когда узнаешь, что это Базз-Би, попроси его зайти ко мне в кабинет.


End file.
